


Fancy

by tessykins



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil whisks Sam away for some footloose and fancy-free fun in the back of a limo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

Sam likes to think he’s gotten used to the Devil’s little teleportation-assisted jaunts. Usually he ends up in some sort of embarrassing situation, with a long way to go to get home. He’d almost say he was jaded to his boss’s little tricks.

But the Devil can still manage to surprise him.

Sam suddenly finds himself in the plush backseat of a limo. He’s greeted by the hum of air conditioning and the Devil’s laughter.

The Devil is sipping champagne, dressed in an immaculate tuxedo; he’s grinning, well, devilishly. He hands Sam a flute of champagne; Sam regards it suspiciously.

“What’s this about?” he asks warily.

“Ah, Sammy,” the Devil coos. “Do I really need a reason to spoil you?” Sam gives him a disbelieving look; the Devil laughs. “I’m feeling fancy. Indulge me.”

“Is there a new soul?”

“No soul; I just wanted to see you.”

Another disbelieving look, another laugh.

“Remember how much fun we had the last time I just wanted to see you?” Sam blushes to the roots of his hair. The Devil’s eyes darken, his grins deepens. “Mmm, yes. That’s why I wanted to see you, Sam.”

Sam is part flattered, but mostly offended. “You think you can just teleport me off anytime you feel like—like—like an infernal booty call?”

The Devil’s grin sharpens; Sam can see the spark of anger in his eyes, “Of course I can.”

The Devil twists and slides between Sam’s legs, pinning him to the leather seat. “This isn’t a negotiation, Sam. I’m the boss here.” He bares sharp teeth, white stark against tan face, “And I can do anything I damn well please. Devil, remember?”

Sam nods, indignation seeping away in the face of his strange, mildly creepy attraction to his demonic boss. The Devil has him wrapped around his little finger.

The Devil grasps his chin, leans into Sam’s face. “Don’t worry, kid. I like it when you show a little spirit.”

Sam doesn’t have time to answer before the Devil crushes their lips together in a blisteringly hot kiss. Sam squirms against the leather seats, the Devil’s hips falling against his. Sam moans into the kiss, the Devil’s tongue invading his mouth like a marauder and rampaging through, ravaging peasants and burning villages on the way.

And then the Devil has his hands on the waistband of Sam’s jeans, popping the button and tugging down the zipper. Sam lets loose a sound that is definitely not a squeal and arches up off the seat. The Devil’s hands are hot, almost too hot, on his naked erection.

Sam fumbles at his boss’ pants, trying to undo them, but the Devil seems determined to drive him absolutely insane. Hard driving strokes, and just when Sam starts to get a rhythm going, the bastard switches to light teasing touches. Unable to maintain hand-eye coordination, Sam settles for rubbing the Devil through his trousers.

They’re suddenly thrusting against each other, hips finding a mutual rhythm. Kissing frantically, hands too busy for anything else. Sam’s world brightens, sharpens, and he suddenly understands the appeal of tuxedoes. All that silk, under his hand, sliding against his body; it’s almost unbearably hot.

The Devil grns against Sam’s mouth and uses that hand maneuver that Sam’s never been able to master. Good thing, too; he’d probably never leave his room if he could do that to himself.

As it is, Sam just groans and writhes against the seat. The Devil has always known just what to do to him.

The Devil kisses Sam again, tongue flicking over his teeth; Sam swears the tongue almost feels forked. Sam rubs eagerly at the Devil’s erection, trying to think unsexy thoughts to keep him from ending this too soon. Gladys naked, Sock and Gladys naked together—Sam shudders.

The Devil takes Sam’s shudder the wrong way and redoubles his efforts. Sam’s shudder quickly turns into a shiver of desire, tingling up and down his spine. The Devil grins at that, thrusting against Sam’s hand.

The Devil starts twisting his wrist on every upstroke and Sam knows he won’t last much longer. The Devil, always a gentleman, wants him to come first.

The Devil lunges forward and presses his lips to Sam’s vulnerable throat, sucking a possessive mark into the skin. Sam whines and lets his head fall back against the butter soft leather seat.

Sam bites his lip as his skin starts to tingle, a sure sign that he’s about to come. His hand tightens on the Devil’s erection in a way that has to be painful. Sam tries, mostly unsuccessfully, to swallow a shout as his orgasm rips out of him in an explosion of heat.

Sam breathes out, quaking like a leaf in the aftermath. He meets the Devil’s smoldering eyes and realizes that his hand has clenched even tighter on his boss’ erection, and it definitely has to be painful. Sam flinches back from the inevitable reprimand, but the Devil just sighs in obvious pleasure.

The Devil leans forward, forehead against Sam’s, hot breath against his lips. “Harder,” he breathes.

Sam licks his lips nervously and squeezes harder. The Devil’s hand spasm against Sam’s skin as his hips buck. “Fuck yes, Sam,” he snarls. Sam’s cheeks flush with heat.

The Devil’s hips stutter against Sam;s hand and he comes with a rumble deep in his chest.

With a hearty sigh, the Devil tumbles to Sam’s side. Sam watches him with wide eyes. After a moment, the Devil notices his gaze and turns to him. “What?”

Sam stammers, eyes dropping. “I-I didn’t know…”

The Devil grins, “I’m not human, Sam. I won’t break.” He laughs. “Isn’t this worth a little indignity? Being footloose and fancy-free.”

Sam fights it, but a little smile lurks at the corner of his mouth. “Well, footloose and fancy, anyway.”

The Devil stares at him for the atrocious pun, and then bursts out laughing.


End file.
